From the Mouth of an Angel
by GidgetCyon
Summary: Akisame receives an unexpected surprise from his past. How will this change his life and what does Saiga think he's doing! The content will go up in rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Opening**

Akisame breathed in a heavy sigh. Today was just a day in which everything felt like it could just fall apart. Like a small touch could shatter his existence. Normally, he was calm, composed and methodical; he just could not focus today! As he thought back on it, it all started when he began treating a new patient of his. Moreso, her guardian. The young woman looked shockingly familiar. As he treated his patient, he learned the woman was her older sister.

Akisame's train of thought was broken by the chaos of his home. As always, everyone was in an uproar. The cause of which sat timidly next to Miu, smiling at the antics of the other masters. "Rin?" He questioned. "Mr. Koetsuji, hello…" Akisame noted the healthy glow of her skin, the rosy smile that captivated the room. "You're looking much better today." "Oh yes, thank you." "Rin is a new patient of mine." He stated, answering the obvious question plaguing everyone. "By the way, Rin. What are you doing here?" "I-uh, I got behind in class. Miu and Kenichi offered to help me." Her voice trembled slightly, making her seem so fragile. "I see." "Rin, will you need someone to take you home?" Saiga inquired; for some unknown reason, it irked Akisame on how friendly Saiga was with her. "No thank you, my brothers are going to pick me up." She stated as she checked the time on her watch.

It wasn't much later that 2 more guests arrived, "Rin, your brothers are here." Miu entered, blushing and fidgeting. Saiga, Kenichi and Hayato all frowned but soon realized what had caused her to be so flustered. Rin's brothers were extremely attractive, each in their own way. "These are my brothers, Shalray and Kain." Shalray had long, black hair that was haphazardly pulled back into a ponytail, clear pale skin and his eyes were a stunning shade of turquoise. Kain seemed more of the professional type with his short black hair, clear skin like his brother but his eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green. As Akisame observed the siblings, he smiled.

"Thank you for helping Rin." Shalray spoke quietly to Miu and Kenichi. Miu giggled nervously, twirling her hair around her fingers, "It was nothing." Shalray's voice was smooth, almost lyrical. He chuckled lightly before turning his attention to Kain, who was helping Rin with her supplies. "Bye everyone!" Rin waved. "I'll escort you out." Akisame offered, rising from his seat next to Saiga.

When he returned, he noted the dark cloud hanging over Kenichi, "What's wrong with him?" Sakaki sliced open his beer, taking a healthy swallow before answering, "Miu has the hots for Rin's brothers. Poor Kenichi doesn't stand a chance." That statement was followed by a strangled cry from Kenichi. "Hm." Akisame stroked his mustache. "What's wrong?" Saiga asked, catching the slight crease in his brow. "Nothing, I am just concerned how this weather will affect Rin." "I'm sure she's fine. Now, let's have a drink."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Finding Her Again**

But Saiga was wrong. At first, it was just a small sneeze, then a slight fever. When Rin collapsed in her attempt to reach for a cup, it caused a lot of panic in her household. Her sister contacted Akisame when her health didn't improve after a few days.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." "It's quite alright." Akisame smiled at Rin's older sister, Haku. She looked just like her two brothers, with pale skin and black hair that flowed loosely passed her hips but her eyes were a bright amethyst color. Haku led him to a door with the symbol for "Batman" carved into the door. _"Strange."_ Akisame thought as Haku knocked on the door before yanking it open quickly, "Rin, the doctor's here!" "Your sister is asleep." A soft voice came from the bed. Haku chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry." Akisame felt his heart clinch almost painfully as he took in the sight of what he assumed was Rin's mother, "Hello." Her honey brown eyes glazed over in recognition. She put on a strained smile as she shook his hand, "Hello, I'm Kisa." "Akisame." "Thank you for coming." "I-I'm gonna go..do stuff…" Haku trailed off as she escaped the room.

Akisame slowly shook RIn awake, noting the redness of her cheeks and shallow breathing. "H-hi…." Rin smiled weaklyy at Akisame. "I hear you aren't feeling well." Kisa stood back observing Akisame work. After several minutes, he turned to her with a small, brown bag in his hand, "Can you boil this into a tea, please?" "How much should I use?" "2 teaspoons should be effective." Kisa nodded and left. "My mom thinks you're cute." Rin stated sweetly, her voice almost dripping in a sadistic form of sarcasm.

When Kisa returned, she noted two things: first, the look of shock and disbelief on Akisame's face and two, the smile on Rin's face that could put the Chesire Cat to shame. "Is something wrong?" "Nothing's wrong!" Akisame snapped back quickly. "Okay? Well, here's your tea." "Thank you." He took the cup, blowing softly on it before offering it to Rin, "Drink this." Rin did as she was told, whining at the taste, "It's bitter…" Akisame sighed but rummaging in his bag before pulling out a small bottle of honey. After mixing in a generous amount of honey, he returned the cup, "How is it now?" "Better." She grumbled and continued sipping. When she was finished, Akisame set the cup aside, "Now, get some rest." "Yes sir." Rin fell back on her pillow before being tucked in by Akisame, "Thank you."

Kisa led him out, Akisame noted the lack of sound; which he found rather odd considering she had several teenaged children. "You have a beautiful home." "Thank you." "It's been quite some time, Kisa." "I do suppose 19 years can be considered 'quite some time'." Kisa responded, smiling softly at him. Once on her doorstep, he turned to face her, "I know this is a bit inappropriate but would like you to go to dinner this Saturday?" Kisa smiled, "That sounds lovely." Akisame breathed a sigh of relief, "6 PM?" "Ok. I'll give you a call later." She closed the door with a slight blush on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Date Night Drama**

As expected, the other masters found out about his dinner plans; this turned into an interesting topic of gossip. "Do you normally have dinner with your patients' mothers or is this just a special case?" Kensei asked as he flipped through his signature magazine. Akisame bit back a growl, "No, she happens to be an old friend." "Yea right, she's way outta your league." Sakaki stated as he chugged his beer. "How exactly would you know." Akisame responded, bitterness dripping from his tongue. "She was here last week with Rin. You just missed it." The Elder smirked. "But the more notable question is 'Does Kimiko know you're taking another woman out?'" Saiga asked, feinting innocent interest but honestly finding the whole situation utterly entertaining. Akisame grimaced; how could he forget that one little detail.

Kimiko was a young woman of 29 that Akisame had recently been dating. With her dull brown hair and murky blue eyes, she seemed like a vague memory in comparison to Kisa's shining gold hair and honey brown eyes. But he knew Kimiko had an insane amount of jealousy. At one point, she even accused him of having an affair with Miu; lately, it's been growing into a major inconvenience in his life. "I had not spoken to her about it but she's more than welcome to come as well." There was a moment of absolute stillness before Saiga finally spoke, "I think I'll come along as backup." Saiga chuckled. He couldn't pass up the chance to see Akisame handle 2 possibly upset women.

When the night finally arrived, Akisame felt cheated. As he expected, Kimiko was furious. The only way to calm her rage to buy her an expensive over the top dress and take her to a restaurant of her choice. This put a serious strain on his finances but it gave him some kind of peace at the moment.

Saiga decided to wear his normal suit, minus his guards. It wasn't a necessity for the night, although a good cat fight would prove to be entertaining. He watched as Akisame assisted Kimiko with her abundant supply of jewelry. According to her, it was "real" but eh, who was he to argue. Luckily her tan trench coat covered the monstrosity of her dress. Well, the length might have made it sexy if not for the outrageous shade of hot pink and overdone rhinestone designs. It was backless with a halter top. Ironically, the front covered all of her cleavage. A blessing in disguise in Saiga's honest opinion. He chuckled at the extravagant hairstyle Kimiko chose to go with for the night; the beehive style was never fashionable.

The trio exited the cab at _Amaya,_ an upscale restaurant that the top people of the city adored. _"I wonder how much he spent on this reservation…"_ Saiga thought with a chuckle. As they entered, a young man took their coats before returning, "Welcome to _Amaya,_ may I help you?" "Yes, we have a reservation for 4 under the name Kotesuji." "Ah, yes. Would you like to be seated or wait for your final guest?" "We'll be seated." Kimiko insisted, her arms coiled around Akisame's arm in, what Saiga assumed was, a failed attempt at intimacy. The young man lead them to a beautiful table overlooking the skyline of Tokyo. "We upgraded your table as your wife requested." "Thank you, it's beautiful!" Akisame was horrified while Kimiko stared in awe.

Before Saiga could delve into the details of Kimiko's new title of Mrs. Kotesuji, Kisa arrived. Saiga felt his body throb when Kisa approached to the table. She appeared to be an angel gracing him with her presence. The black, silk dress gave an excellent view of her curves as it flowed in a mermaid style. The spaghetti straps showed off her shoulders and the deep V cut was almost too much to resist. "I'm sorry I'm so late!" Her eyes held a touch of fear, but with a reassuring smile from Saiga, she felt relieved. Saiga stood to pull out her chair. This earned him a quiet thank you from Kisa and a glare from Akisame. "Let me introduce my best friend, Saiga Furinji and my girlfriend, Kimiko Hisada." "A pleasure to meet you both." "Likewise." Saiga picked up her hand, placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles with a smile.

Kimiko sat next to Akisame, fuming, _"Who the hell does she think she is?!"_ Listening to Kisa talk about herself stirred up a jealous rage inside her. The look of desire on Akisame and Saiga's face was like a knife in her chest. Saiga began taking further interest in Kisa, "Ms. Shinamori, is Rin your youngest child?" "Yes, Rin turns 16 in a few weeks." "How nice." "So, what happened to your husband?" Kimiko sneered. "I've never been married." "What about their father?" Saiga asked, curiousity getting the better of him. "Rin and Cryss are adopted; the triplets, well, their father left before they were born." "It must have been hard." Saiga muttered. "It's ok, it wasn't all bad. They're every mother's dream." "H-how old are they?" Akisame asked, his voice cracking a bit. Kisa stared him down, "They turned 18 a few months ago." Akisame felt his stomach heave violently.

A flutter of music caught their interest, several couples moved to dance, "Shall we?" Akisame asked, hoping to escape the tension mounting between Kimiko, Kisa and himself. Kisa watched them go before excusing herself to the restroom. She heaved a sigh, this was not going as she had hoped. Her plan was to meet at a casual place to discuss what happened between them. Being put on display for his friend and lover was not something she enjoyed. She sighed again, releasing her hair from the elegant updo to flow loosely. Kisa opened her purse, pulling out a tube of rich burgundy lipstick and applying it with a generous pop. She placed her burgundy hairclip to pull back her bangs, "Be confident." With that, she left to return to her table. She noted Akisame still dancing, although he looked miserable in Kimiko's company.

Saiga frowned as he watched Akisame. "Are you ok?" Kisa asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I was just surprised by your beauty." He chuckled as she turned away in embarrassment, "May I have the pleasure of this dance, Milady?" "Of course." As the two danced, Akisame grimaced. "Is there something going on between you two?" Kimiko inquired with mock curiosity. "Nothing worth mentioning, my love."


End file.
